Enter: The Plumbers
Enter: The Plumbers is the third episode of the first season of Genesis: Chronocle. Synopsis Nick and Vulk are introduced to the plumber organisation and are sent to investigate strange alien activity in the forest. Plot shows a shot of Nick's house and zooms in the window. Vulk, in his dog form is banging on a door with his front leg Vulk Are you ready yet? walks out Nick Yep, ready. Vulk Come on, we don't want to be late for the plumbers meeting. Are you excited? Nick No... maybe... so we're finally meeting this organisation you keep talking about? Vulk Yes, trust me, the plumbers are amazing. Nick Yeah... I hope they're not the kind of plumbers I think they are. Vulk And what do you think they are exactly? morphs into his normal Loboan form Nick Well... here on Earth, a plumber means a guy who repairs broken pipes and stuff, you know what I mean? Vulk ..."English" is a weird language isn't it? Nick If it's so weird then why do you speak it? Vulk I don't, I use my built-in universal translator. opens the backyard door and walks out follows him Nick So hold on one second... you've been talking to me the entire time through a TRANSLATOR?! Vulk Uhm, yes. We don't bother to learn other planets' languages. Who has that kind of time? walks in his ship, which is cloaked for everyone but him and Nick follows him, looking confused Nick So where are the plumbers exactly? Vulk The Plumber Base is several hundred feet below the surface of your forest. Nick Figures, weird stuff always happens there. take their seats and the camera switches to a ground shot of the ship, which quickly takes off ---- ---- bird's eye-view of the ship is shown, flying above the town Nick So... what's it like on your planet? Vulk Well, my species' home planet isn't really a planet. It's a moon called Luna Lobo. Nick Really? Awesome! What's it like? Vulk Well... it's not exactly the brightest planet. We are very much like your wild animals here. Not all of us are intergrated into society, there are Loboan packs, there are good and evil Loboans. And the planet itself is made out of massive spikes of wood. It looks better on the outside anyway. Nick Oh... okay then what's your story? Vulk Those of us who in fact DO intergrate into society, we can be well... sapient for once. I chose to be a plumber to protect my people. Anur Transyl, the planet which Luna Lobo orbits around, isn't exactly stranger-friendly. And I wanted to change that. Nick Okay then... what about the Ne-O and that Chronosapien that chaced you 4 years ago? How did you ever get yourself in that mess? Vulk I already told you I can't tell you much. Nick And why is that? Seriously, if we're gonna be partners, at least tell me WHY... lifts his wrist up, camera shows a close-up of the Ne-O Nick ...you brought this thing here. Vulk I want to tell you, believe me. But it will be for the better that I don't. But you can be sure of one thing - I didn't give it to you on purpose. If you didn't take it the Chronosapien would have, and then... Nick ...Then... what? Vulk Nevermind, let's just hurry up. accelarates the ship [Nick, thinking What is the deal with this guy... seriously... few minutes later, the camera shows a shot of the ship, hovering in front of the Inferno Tides mountain scape Nick Uhm... why are we stopping? The forest is BEHIND the mountains. Vulk Yes, you see. You're probably wondering how we're going to go so deep under the forest? Nick No... maybe... yes? presses a button on the control panel of his ship two-dimensional holographic screen appears in front of the mountain scape, facing the ship Vulk Access Recognition: Izor Vulk, Plumber ID #773 Interface Izor Vulk recognized, Access to Inferno Tides Plumber Base has been granted. looks at Nick and mockingly smiles Nick Yeah whatever. hole in the mountain side opens and the ship flies through it. The hole closes camera shows a shot of the ship flying, then the camera goes up and shows the forest next shot shows the ship landing. A feminine announcer-like voice speaks Voice Welcome to Plumber HQ, Vulk Izor. ship's cargo door opens with Nick and Vulk walking out of it looks around and sees a huge hollow space with technology and little flying robots carrying various containers Nick Woah... this place is amazing. Who would think this was below a horror movie forest... Vulk Well, it's- Nick How long has this place existed anyway? Unknown I can answer that. black and blue velociraptor-like humanoid slowly walks up to Nick and Vulk Vulk Magister Skorost, it's good to see you again! both shake hands Skorost How have you been, Vulk? Vulk Well, good. And look who I have with me. Nick Uhm... hi. Skorost Ah, you must be Vulk's new partner. Vulk Nick, this is Magister Skorost. The lead plumber on all of Earth and a Kineceleran. Nick Wait, there's other aliens on Earth? I though you said- Vulk Not counting the plumber organisation, of course. Nick You didn't say that- Vulk Really, I thought I did? Nick Why do you keep interrupting me? Vulk Oh, I was? Sorry, I'm usually like this when I'm around Magister Skorost. Nick Because...? Vulk His species are the fastest runners in the Milky Way Galaxy, possibly Andromeda too. Skorost Well, that's questionable. I used to be like that in my early days but now I've learned to take things slow, something which my species are supposedly impossible to do. Nick Wow, this guy's pretty coo- Skorost And one time when I was leading the rebellion against Citrakayah Empire XXVII- Vulk Eh magister, I think you can tell that story later. We're here to introduce the bearer of the Ne-O to the plumbers. Skorost Wait... did you just say... looks at Nick's wrist Skorost My, so... that's...? Vulk Yes Magister, that's him. Skorost And you think trusting this human child with the most powerful weapon in the universe is a good idea because...? Vulk There was no other way to avoid the Chrono Conflict. Nick ...Yay, more stuff I'm not allowed to know. Skorost So Paradox didn't allow you to tell him about that either? Nick What the.. Paradox? Who's Paradox? Vulk Quiet! He's not supposed to know? Nick You guys wanna stop talking about me like I'm not here, because you see... I am in fact right here. Vulk Good point. Let's get to the introductions. Skorost I believe we're way past that, Vulk. Now then, if you two don't mind, I want to give you two a mission. Vulk Good old Magister Skorost, always does this on Introduction Day. Nick Okay so... what do we gotta do? Skorost As you may know, we keep track of all aliens that are within our range here on Earth. Not counting our already-alien plumbers, there are many exiles here. Nick Exiles... what? Vulk Aliens that crashed on Earth by accident. Skorost We recently discovered that a Splixson crashed inside the forest above this very base. Vulk Splixson... great. Nick Something tells me that this Splixson thing isn't going to be very friendly. Vulk It's not about how friendly it is. It's about how we're going to catch it. Skorost Splixsons are an alien species from the planet Hathor. They possess the ability to clone themselves almost an infinite amount. Nick ...Oh. So what? We just catch the original and be done with it, right? Skorost It's not that simple. Splixson clones don't have an "original". They are all exactly the same, to the very DNA. Vulk In other words, we need to catch any Splixson we can find and have them all in one place before they can merge back together. Nick Okay, THAT sounds like a problem. Skorost Not to worry. We will have a small team of plumbers you will be assigned to. When you reach your destination, you will split up and find the Splixsons. Vulk On it, when do we start? Skorost Anytime, actually. Nick Wait, what about me? I'm not a plumber. Skorost You have the Ne-O don't you? The original- clears his throat Skorost ...Right. Anyway, as I was saying, the Ne-O already has a plumber system on it, meaning you have what you need. Nick And a few aliens to spare for that matter! Skorost Oh yeah, by the way Vulk, the Ne-O doesn't have Caelum Anguis DNA on it right? Vulk Pretty sure that it's not on there. Skorost Then we have nothing to worry about... off you go! The team has already arrived and is waiting for you two. I've sent the coordinates to your ship, Vulk. Vulk Thank you magister. Let's go Nick! Nick Right! enter the ship and the camera moves up, showing it take off next scene shows the ship landing. It's nighttime. On the ground, there are plumbers waiting ship's cargo door opens and Nick and Vulk walk out Vulk We are here. Now what? Plumber We shall split up to cover more ground. Capture any Splixsons you can find and bring them here. Vulk Copy that. Let's go! all split up. The first one that they show is Nick is walking forward. He then looks around Nick This place is dark... I got just the thing! snaps the Ne-O and Camineral's hologram shows up makes a hand motion to the left which scrolls to Teslasp's hologram, he then makes another hand motion which dials up Protosect slams it Nick PROTOSECT!! holds up his claws and makes a small energy orb for a light source Protosect Well, that's better... he hears something turns around and aims his other hand at the direction of the sound. A plumber walks out of the darkness lowers his hand Protosect Sorry, thought you were someone else. scene switches to Vulk, also moving around. He suddenly stops and sniffs Vulk Got ya! turns around and charges at a shadowed figure, which is revealed to be a Splixson Splixson Don't hurt me! Ah! Vulk What... well, there's one. Start talking! What are you doing on this planet? And how many times have you cloned yourself yet? Splixson It's not like I came here by choice! And I CAN'T clone myself because of this thing! has a metal-like collar attached to his neck Vulk ... puts his hand on his armor's belt and then on his ear Vulk We got him. meanwhile On my way crouches down and a blue light appears Nick WIND-UP!!! Wind-Up GOTTA RUN GOTTA RUN GOTTA RUN! slowly levitates up and quickly "flies" towards Vulk's direction a few minutes, he reaches him Vulk Dear Luna Lobo! What are you thinking turning into a Praemiumsapien?! Wind-Up What? Why should I not? Because well I did, as you can see I totally did. Yeah, I did. What's the problem? I see no problem? What problem do you mean? Vulk Ugh... just be careful okay? Anyway, I found our guy. Wind-Up So that's a Splixson? Vulk Yeah, and turns out someone's after him. See that collar on his neck? Wind-Up Can I blow it up? Vulk Yeah it's-wait... wha-NO! Just... keep calm. Anyway, as I was saying. Someone's after him. Wind-Up Like who? Unknown Like us. and Vulk look around and see that they are surrounded by hundres of mechanical lizards from all directions Splixson gulps looks around with an angry and determined expression shows a close-up of Wind-Up, looking shocked Wind-Up OH. COME. ON!! To Be Continued Major Events *Wind-Up makes his first appearance. *Nick is introduced to the Plumber Organisation. *The Plumber Base beneath the forest is revealed. *Magister Skorost, the other plumbers and the Runaway Splixson make their debuts. Characters *Nick Stone *Vulk Izor *Magister Skorost *Plumbers *Runaway Splixson Aliens Used *Protosect *Wind-Up (first appearance) Villains *Mechanical Lizards Category:Episodes Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:Genesis: Chronocle Episodes Category:NickFusi0n Category:Earth-74